Sodor Spotlights
' Sodor Spotlights' are a series of videos dedicated to spotlighting a character from the series. Each video focus on a specific character, their personality and the jobs they do, with some specific scenes using specially-shot footage used. Intro/Outro (Trainz 2010 Version) Characters *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Duck *Douglas *Oliver *Harvey *Stephen *Connor *Porter *Nia *BoCo *Mavis *Paxton *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Rex *Toad *Slip Coaches *Bertie *Jack *Harold *Skiff *Cranky *Big Mickey *Sir Robert Norramby *Captain Joe Intro/Outro (T:ANE Version) Characters *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Toby *Duck *Douglas *Oliver *Harvey *Stephen *Nia *Gilbert *BoCo *Mavis *Salty *Paxton *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Zach *Rex *Mike *Bert *Frank *Henrietta *Toad *Slip Coaches *Terence *Bertie *Jack *Harold *Skiff *Cranky *Carly *Big Mickey *Sir Robert Norramby *Captain Joe Meet Thomas Characters *Thomas *James (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Raul (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) *Percy (deleted scene; cameo) *Emily (deleted scene; cameo) Cast *Joseph May as Thomas *Christopher Ragland as The Troublesome Trucks Trivia *Reused audio clips from The Adventure Begins and The Great Race are heard. *This is the first time since The Jinxed Station that the Skarloey Railway engines are seen in their television series colours *In the intro, When Harvey and Porter are working at the docks, The ship has the name "H.M.S Strange", This is a reference to the Marvel character, Dr. Strange. References to the Official Show *The style of the video are a reference to the Landmarks of Sodor segments from the show. Additionally, the music used, is from said segments. *Many references to The Adventure Begins are made, as well as recreated scenes from said special and The Great Race are shown. *During the intro, Rex's trailing bogey is missing. This is a reference towards the goof in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Teasure. Videos Meet Zach Characters *Zach *Sir Handel (does not speak) *The Thin Controller (does not speak) *Zach's Old Controller (does not speak) *Spencer (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Paxton (deleted scene; cameo) *Owen (deleted scene; cameo) Cast *MainlandStudios as Zach Trivia *This video explains Zach backstory as to what happened to him prior to The Thin Controller buying him. *Some scenes from Zach are recreated with updated models. Additionally, Some footage from the episode is also reused. Video Meet Gilbert Characters *Gilbert *Oliver (does not speak) *Ryan (does not speak) *Daisy (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Kobias (cameo) *Geoffrey (cameo) *Donnie (cameo) *Dodge (cameo) *Patrick (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Rex (cameo) *Frank (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *S.C.Ruffey (cameo) *Dexter (cameo) *Henry (deleted scene; cameo) Cast *Steamteam3211 as Gilbert Trivia *Some scenes from Two Left Buffers are recreated with updated models. Additionally, Some footage from the episode is also reused. Video Meet Ryan Characters *Thomas (does not speak) *Ryan (does not speak) *Gilbert (does not speak) *Skiff (does not speak) *Sailor John (does not speak) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Marion (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Rex (cameo) *Frank (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Judy and Jerome (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Kevin (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned; does not speak in deleted scene) *Douglas (deleted scene; cameo) Trivia *Some scenes from Two Left Buffers are recreated with updated models. Some footage from the "Meet Gilbert" video is also reused. *Due to the models not being fully finished at the time of filming, Judy and Jerome are actually two Jerome's placed together, with one always facing away from the camera. References to the Official Show *Several references to Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure are made as well as recreated scenes from said special are shown. *Ryan pushing a mail-van in-front and coaches behind are a reference to the twentieth season episode, Ryan and Daisy. *Ryan pulling Judy and Jerome through the tunnel is a reference to the twentieth season episode, The Missing Breakdown Train. *Diesel biffing into Ryan is a slight nob to the twenty-first season episode, Springtime for Diesel, When Diesel was working on the Harwick Branch and biffed Daisy. Video